


Four Territories

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Commentary crew, SMPLive, The Misfits (Podcast), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gang AU, I Cant think of Tags at the moment, M/M, Multi, i'll finish the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SMPL is a growing gang and has quickly found a Rival gang to go against, that being the Misfits. While they aren't in a direct fued, there is definitely T E A when SMPL takes some land from them.Evan spotted someone sneaking in his room with a knife, and now is trying to find out who it was. After questioning the entirety of His Gang, Evan comes to the Conclusion that it Wasn't one of his friends that were trying to attack him and that it was someone from a neutral Gang known as Cc.Misfit Toby has his ways around the three other gangs and often takes advantage of this, having contacts with the Cc, SMPL and BBS.The Cc is a neutral gang, that rarely dabbles in Gang violence. their thing is more about weapon and drug distribution, not Killing, but they may have to change their principle in the coming weeks.~There will be alotta youtubers in this story, whether they play an important role or are just background characters, it doesnt matter. every character in this story is a youtuber, there is no OCs of any kind unless you count Unnamed People on the street.Everything in this story matters. every character has a role relevant to the story, even if they are just a background character.





	1. Dangerous Encounters

**SMPL POV**  
One Gunshot rang out. Then Another, followed by two more. There was silence, then a shout. Blood was once again being spilled in Nawps City as per Usual, and The victims were two young men. Cooper and Travis had been caught Walking through an Enemy gang's Turf and as a result, they paid the price. An older man had been the one to catch them and he hadn't hesitated to shoot them, though He did let them off with a warning, giving Cooper a limp after shooting a bullet in his foot and Putting a bullet in Travis' Arm. The two tried their best to run back to their territory and barely made it back before bleeding out. They were scouted out by their fellow gang member Ted and were immediately rushed to one of their Bases to be treated,  
"So, Cooper, tell me why you thought you'd walk through the Misfits' Territory? You know how much more Dangerous they are," Poke Asked as he wiped away dried blood from Cooper's Foot and wrapped a bandage around it,  
"Shortcut," Was all Cooper said. Poke sighed in disappointment and closed his eyes for a second, "you're lucky whoever found you two didn't kill you or Travis on the spot," he finished, turning to Travis on the other side of the room where James was treating him, " And you, Travis! You agreed to go with him!" James simply nodded in agreement with Poke and went back to addressing Travis' more serious wound.

**Misfits POV**  
Swagger Watched as two younger Boys attempted to run from him. They'd intruded Into their Territory and so they had to be dealt with, but he decided to spare them so he could perhaps witness the fear in their eyes when they next meet. He then made his way back to his house, stopping by the Store to pick up some more Cereal and continued back. When he entered he spotted a taller blonde man sitting on his couch, slumped over and eating popcorn, watching some Show on the TV,  
"Cam, what the fuck you doing in my House?" Cam turned his head to Swagger,  
"I was waiting for you, Idiot. And What were you doing?" He motioned for Swagger to come sit next to him on the couch,  
"Patrolling the border. Ran into two SMPL Members, shot one in the foot, the other in the Arm. I let them off as a warning," Cam nodded and Offered Popcorn to Swagger which he promptly Declined, " Fuckin' Pussys, The SMPL are, y'know that?"   
"Oi, They're a growing Gang, give 'em a break,"  
"Yeah but they're also Fuckin' huge," Cam bowed his head, Defeated, and went back to watching TV with Swagger sitting next to him.

**Cc POV**  
Erling(Atozy) Made his way through The Misfits' Territory as he walked Gary the Puppy. Being a neutral Gang had its perks. Well, For the most part anyway, sometimes The Misfits' new Rival Gang targeted Them, but they could defend themselves Well enough. After all, the SMPL were Still 'New' to the Gang world, though they did manage to Steal a decent amount of land from The Misfits which sparked The Rivalry. Erling Walked Gary past a busy Supermarket when Gary began to Bark at a Lady leaving the Store and tried to run at her, his harness leash catching him. The Woman Let out a Yelp and slightly Flinched, Bowing her head to look at The small Puppy jumping at her legs, "Gary, Stop Barking! You're Being Loud!" He bent down and picked Gary up,  
Shushing Him, "I'm sorry bout that, he's still a Puppy and doesn't know any better," He told the Lady,  
"Yeah, No I-It's Fine. What's his Name?" She placed her hand in front of Gary to sniff before she gave him a quick pet on the head,  
"Gary. His name is Gary and he is My Child"  
"Well, I hope you take care of your Child then!"  
"Me and my Girlfriend Both!" He commented before Walking away with a wave.

**SMPL POV**  
Angel(Toxxxic) Waved back to the man and his puppy, giggling at his remark about the puppy being his Child. _He was nice, I hope I can meet him again. He was a nice change from the Gang activity happening Right now_ She thought, Smiling. That bliss soon turned to Fear when she remembered She was in the Misfits' Territory, _I gotta get outta here before a Misfit Finds me, Shit! _She Pulled her pink hair behind her Ear and Speed-Walked Back into SMPL territory safely. She Took a shortcut through an alleyway to get to her house, and Spotted a note had been placed On her kitchen Table,   
Dear Angel,  
Cooper and Travis were caught trespassing into Misfits Turf. Cooper was shot in the Foot and Travis was shot In the arm. Poke and James Are taking care of them now at Poke's house.  
Ted  
Angel breathed in and let out a sigh in Frustration, " God damn it, Of course, they were Found, The fucking Idiots" she mumbled to herself


	2. Fears and Conflict

**Cc POV**  
"Alex, Mate, Where's My knife?" Fraser called from the other side of the bed, searching his bedside table for his Knife, nowhere to be seen, "I've got a meeting with Erling in a few, gotta have my Knife just in case!" He Continued shouting to His Friend. Alex lifted his head and shook it, frowning,  
"Nah, Sorry. You can take mine, but you should be Fine. You're just Meeting With Erling, Right?" Alex questioned,  
"Well, yeah but... You never know if You were to run into the BBS. They're a Sporadic bunch!" Alex Shook his head once again,  
"I guess you have a point, here you go," He reached into his hoodie Pocket and pulled out a Decorated Blade, Offering it to Fraser,  
"Cheers Mate," Fraser thanked, grabbing the Knife from Alex and Picking his keys off his dresser, "See you in a bit, Yeah?"  
"Yeah, See ya, Bye," Alex waved.

**BBS POV**  
Craig leaned back in his chair and huffed, Tired. He was next to be interrogated by Evan and he was nervous. Just five Minutes ago, Marcel had walked in to be questioned, is the second last in line. Craig was the last Subject after Evan was done with Marcel, and that was just as scary as facing the Cc in a knife fight, Which was something you never wanted to do. The other thing you didn't want to do? Betray or hurt Evan. While he was a nice guy with his fellow gang members and friends, He did get quite Aggressive Easily. So much for Canadians being Kind,  
"Craig, Evan wants to see you now," Marcel trudged out of Evan's Office, Eye-bags weighing down his already Tired Demeanor. Craig Gulped and closed his eyes before reopening them and walking in to see Evan,  
"Alright, Craig," Evan spat his name like a curse, "Why?"

**SMPL POV**  
Sky walked along the Undefined Walls between The Misfits' Territory and his own shared land, In deep thought. Hank followed in suit, acting as a bodyguard of sorts, To keep Sky on path. Recently Sky had a falling out, and it was decided that he was to never be left alone before his mental state got better, And So Hank was often the one to stick around with him, Them being old Friends and all.

**Cc POV**  
Erling dropped Gary off at his house, Saying a quick hello to Hannah before leaving again to have a meeting With Fraser. He walked through The Misfits' Turf and into A neutral Ground and awaited Fraser's Arrival at the square.

**BBS POV**   
_Someone's Lying. Craig Declared innocence, and he was my main Suspect... I can only think it might've Jon, But that can't be True. Jon would never do anything even remotely close to it. I trust him, But he was so nervous when questioned... It hurts me to think That Jon might've been the one, But... No no no no no no no! It was someone else, Just not Jon! I can deal with someone else being our Mystery person, But I couldn't bring myself to punish Jon. I-I-I Love Him. It would break Me if it was him_

**SMPL POV**  
"Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts, James, That hurts!" Travis complained as James addressed his Bullet wound in his right arm, Carefully Spreading The skin tissue Searching for where the Bullet was lodged,  
"Oh shut up, Travis. You trespassed into the Misfits' territories Willingly and Carelessly and you were caught. Now stay very still, I'm getting the Bullet out, Okay?" Travis whimpered when he saw James pick up a pair of medical Tweezers. He heard Cooper Laugh, followed immediately by a Yelp after being Pricked by a Needle by Poke and he managed to chuckle before Intense Pain Took over his Right Arm again. James was taking the Bullet out.  
Poke worked at Cooper's Foot, after washing the blood away and Grabbing A needle From the nearby Counter,   
"You feeling Fine so far, Cooper?" He inquired, Sterilizing The needle and holding it above Cooper's Foot,  
"Y-Yeah... Go ahead,"   
"Perfect. So I need you to NOT Struggle, Move or Squirm or else this can go south real quick," Cooper simply Nodded after taking a moment to process What Poke was about to do. He'd Seen James Operate the same procedure on Poke multiple times due to Poke's own recklessness, but he'd never seen poke perform it, and that made him nervous. James just had to be the better Doctor and Travis just had to have a more serious Injury.

**BBS POV **  
The Members of BBS gathered in the Meeting Hall, Sitting in a circle and awaiting Their Leader's Arrival. Jon was sat next to A very Bored Nola and Lui. A terrible combination, really. When Evan entered the Room, however, It all calmed down. Even Smiity was Quiet.

**Misfits POV**  
Toby Was happy. Beyond Joyful. His attempts to breaking the BBS from the Inside out had seemed to be working. Their Leader, Vanoss Seemed Torn between who could've Been the one To attack him in the Night. It was working wonderfully. Toby had intentionally Let himself be known as he Snuck into their house and into Vanoss' room, but he didn't allow for his face to be seen. By sneaking Into Vanoss' Room and seemingly Attempting murder on him, he had Destroyed their Trust. Just as Planned. Now, Who was Vanoss going to put the blame on? He needed to know

**BBS POV**  
"Listen. I don't want to believe any of you attacked me, Alright?" Smiity Breathed out a sigh of Relief, "But someone was there, I know It. They had a Knife and they were ready to kill me!" _Fuck_. "And Knives are what the Cc is best With. We had a Cc Intruder in our House and they nearly killed me!" Smiity Just Nodded his head, nervous.


	3. Identification

**Cc POV**

Fraser walked into the square and scanned the open area for his Norwegian Friend. He spotted Erling awaiting him Near the left side of the Square. Fraser ran up to Erling, and gave him a quick handshake and helped him up out of the handshake,  
"Hey Erling, What is it you wanted?"   
"Well, I'm glad you asked. It's About James. You've noticed he's been acting weirder, Right?" Fraser nodded,  
"Yeah, I guess so, now that I think about it. Been acting more Aggressive than he usually does, yeah?" Erling Began walking Away, and motioned for Fraser to walk with him, which he did,  
"I was gonna talk with James about it, but you two are quite close so I figured I'd ask you first. Besides his behaviour changing, Has anything happened recently?" Fraser took a moment to think, Trying his best to remember of anything that had happened to James in the Past week,  
"Well, a couple days ago He had a Dangerous Encounter with The BBS, perhaps that's it," Erling gave a slight nod to Fraser,  
"But he's Had deadly Meetings with them before, I don't understand what one Encounter Would do," Fraser Waited For Erling to continue, "He's no Softie, You know that better than anyone Fraser. You need to talk to him...I'm not close with him, Hell, I barely talk with you guys! But somethings Up with James"  
"I agree, but I think you're making it out to be more serious than it needs to be,"

**BBS POV**  
Anyone would be Nervous in this situation. After all, They were dealing with an enraged Evan. More closely, a scared Evan. The Silence didn't help either, as He and Evan walked into Evan's Office to discuss The situation while the rest Talked amongst themselves. Jon sat himself Down on the hard couch in the small room, as Evan picked paper and a clipboard from his desk and tossed a pen to Jon. Jon caught the pen, And Evan sat down next to him, Taking the pen from his hands and began to write quick notes,  
"So, the Person I saw; it was hard to see what they looked like, but I think they Had brown hair, and they seemed to be bigger. but that's all I could See," Jon nodded to acknowledge He had heard Evan, "Now, There's only one Cc Member that could be. The bearded one, it was him!"

SMPL POV  
Travis' vision began to flash black as James Delicately Gripped the bullet in his arm with tweezers and pulled it out. The pain was beginning to become too much for him, And he was slowly losing his consciousness as the Bullet got lose and eventually Free and out of his arm. James quickly Dropped the Bloodied Bullet on a tray, and immediately Grabbed Bandages to Begin Wrapping his arm to stop Travis From losing too much Blood. He placed his fingers on Travis' neck, Checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive. Travis was just barely Keeping Himself awake as James Turned Away and grabbed Tissues, Wet them under the nearby Sink and Began to Dab the Drying Blood surrounding The bandages. Travis gritted his teeth in pain, Holding back tears as his eyes grew wet.

**BBS POV**  
As Evan and Jon Left the Office and came back into the main room, Everyone else got Quiet,  
"me and Jon have concluded that one who made it in at night was the Bearded man with the Cc,"  
"James? Isn't that his name?" Evan heard someone say. He cocked his head,  
"Don't know their names, But that sounds about right. After all, They're too stupid to use street names," there was a murmur of agreement throughout the friends,  
"So what'd we plan on doin' 'bout it? 'e tried ta kill yah, Evan," He Heard Nogla Question. He'd recognize that Heavy Irish accent Anywhere. Anyone would. Evan Nodded and Smirked,  
"We Find James, And get our Revenge!"

**Misfits POV**  
Swagger Laid his Heat on Cam's Shoulder, half asleep and Tired. Cam Was still awake, eyes trained on the TV, Only moving to look at Swagger Every few minutes. At this point, he had Stopped bothering with cooking more popcorn, As swagger just ate it up in minutes. It was quiet, For as quiet as it could get in Their neighbourhood.

**SMPL POV**  
Hank spotted some unusual movement coming from a nearby building as he trailed behind Sky. He called for Sky to stop And Dragged him with him when Sky Refused to Investigate with Him. They turned around a corner of a Building and were met with a Shorter young Man. They stared each other down for a split second before Sky spoke up,  
"Yo, Dude, What-What are you Doing?" He Slightly Slurred. The other man seemed confused, visibly Curious by the two SMPL members,  
"Oh, H-Hey. I was just taking a shortcut through these buildings to get to the Grocery Store. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Hank Eyed The young man before Waving him away,  
"Yeah, Sorry, you seemed like you were acting Suspicious," he commented, Worried he'd just been of scared some Civilian,  
"Ah, it's cuz I heard movement, see. I thought it was a gang so I got scared and tried to sneak around so they wouldn't find and hurt me, sorry," the British man Apologized,  
"No, it's okay. I don't blame you, The Gang activity here in Nawps is dangerous" Hank quickly commented. _Oh god, Do we really have that much of an impact on the normal Civilians? So much so they're scared of any unprecedented noise in fear it's one of us? Do we re-_  
"Hank, Can We- Can We go now? I need to-to-to Continue walking, now," Sky Speaking up Interrupted his thoughts, Probably for the best. Hank shook his head and Took Sky back out to the main road and they continued walking.


	4. Trust Issues

**SMPL POV**

When Hank and Sky arrived at their house,Sky flopped himself down on the couch in the center and Hank walked into the kitchen to start cooking supper. He set the dial on the stove to begin heating up the stove top and pulled out two cups of instant noodles. He placed a small pot of water on the stove to boil and sat next to Sky, Waiting for the water to be done,

"Yeah...I-I-I...Food?" Hank heard Sky mutter quietly, barely being uadible. Hank gave a nod to Sky, 

"Yep, just put some water on to boil for instant noodles," He replied, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking his text messages. He'd been texted by Mikey, curious. Mikey never texted him, hell, they barely tallked with the gang being the size it was. 

_Mikey: Yo_

_Mikey: Cooper and traivs_

_Mikey: They wer shot_

_Mikey: At pkes houes_

_Mikey: Hlo?_

_Mikey: Hank_

_Mikey: Cooper and tervis_

_Mikey: *Travis_

_Mikey: Poke and james r tre_atin thm

_Mikey: Coper was shot in foot traivs was shot in arm_

_Mikey: Hank_

_Mikey: Hank_

_Mikey: Hank_

_Mikey: Hank_

_Me: Mikey stop_

_Mikey: HanK_

_Me: I saw youre MesseagwS _

_Me: *your_

_Mikey: Did you_

_Me: r they ok_

_Mikey: Cooper fine _

_Mikey: Travis had more serious hurt_

_Mikey: Not sure though Am with Jokoioj9jjooooui_

_Mikey: hiu#!*ogljk3,?rdxn9@'v_

_Mikey: ngotidgfiowe&!:/aufd ufujck youh]eruud€!~#"_

_Mikey: SOrtrty _

_Mikey: Jokkljo7)? ko kepre_ors _takingdf my ophinreU_

_Me: Wat_

_Mikey: JOko keps takign my phone_

Hank let out a chuckle. Of course he was with Joko, they were inseppreable, and of course Joko was trying to take Mikey's phone. Even if Hank didnt talk with Either of them much, he understood their chemistry together. Sky turned his head to Hank and peared over hank's shoulder to see what he was laughing at, 

"Oh, just Mikey and Joko. Mikey's trynna text me but Joko keeps stealing his phone. See?" He pushed the phone in front of Sky so he could see it better. Sky just nodded and pointed to what Mikey had said before Joko took the phone, silently asking about Cooper and Travis, "Oh yeah, That's why Mikey texted me. Cooper and Travis were shot. That's all i know, sorry Sky," Sky grunted and set his head on the couch's arm, and rested his eyes while he waited for the water to be done.

Angel grabbed the note from her table and crumpled it, stuffing the paper into her sweater pocket and grabbing her phone from were she had left it, plugged in and charging on the counter. Looks like Ted tried texting me First, But i didn't have my phone on me so he had to come all the way here to tell me. Damn. Angel read the texts

_Milk Man Ted: Angel you need to listen_

_Milk Man Ted: Cooper and Travis were in the Misfits' turf and were caught_

_Milk Man Ted: Cooper was shot in the foot it doesnt seem all to bad from what i can see but you never know until Poke or James gets a look at it_

_Milk Man Ted: Travis was shot in his arm and is bleeding out like crazy He might be in for a week or so with James it's much more serious_

_Milk Man Ted: ANgel _

_Milk Man Ted: ok well just thought id let you know_

She unplugged her phone, Walked out her door and made her way over to Poke's house. She arrived at Poke's house within a few minutes, knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. The door was answered by By Poke, who gave a light hug as to greet the Woman. She hugged back and Pulled away when she heard a cry for help come from the room over. She recognized that voice to belong to Cooper.

**BBS POV**

Smiity Knew it was a bad idea to seek revenge upon this James guy. He just had a bad gut feeling about it, and most times were his gut feelings right. It was almost surreal with how many times he predicted Events just because he had a gut feeling, so when he spoke up about to Evan, The room grew quiet once again. Evan looked at him weirdly, Confused,

"Speak to me, Smiity," His harsh tone cut through the Silence like A butter knife slicing a piece of Steak. Not very well,

"I-I... I just said, i have a bad feeling about this Whole Revenge Thing on James," he Stuttered, nervous. Evan Tilted his head ever so much and Walked up to Smiity, Glaring At him menacingly. He gulped, scared but Persistent with his words,

"Then what we should we do?" Even leaned back into a wall, crossing his Arms Curious. Smiity thought for a while before coming to a Conclusion,

"Four days. Give it four days and then we attack," Evan pushed off the wall and Nodded,

"Four days it is then,"

**SMPL POV**

Poke heard the Doorbell ring and his First instinct was to go open the Door, which he went and did. He greeted Angel at the Door when he Opened it to see her but was called back by a Pained Cooper. Turns out, Poke had Auto-Piloted himself to the door and forgot about him, leaving Cooper Behind with a hole in his Foot. He rushed back into the room next to the doorway and immediately Picked up Disinfectant Which he sprayed onto a cloth and Lightly dabbed around Cooper's Injury. Angel

Had made her way into the Room and Watched as Poke Treated Cooper and as James Treated Travis,

"Is there anything I can do to help, boys?" She questioned, wanting to be of help,

"Uhmm, Nah. Why don't you get outta here, Fuckin' heart-Breaker," Poke cursed under his breath barely loud enough for Angel to hear. Cooper let out a soft Chuckle while Angel Just Stared at Poke unapproving.

Within the next two hours, Every one of the SMPL members had been notified and warned about Travis and Cooper's Situation.

**Misfits POV**

Toby had Received the news. It was James Marriott they had put the blame on. That Bearded Cc Member was the one they Blamed for some reason. He hadn't gotten word on why it was the reason, But he was told that it was the case. Whatever, He created Conflict so who could complain, right? Yeah, He was the reason The two large gangs were going to have a fight. But he didn't know what it could lead to. He was too deep in thought though because when Jay had entered the room and sat next to him, Toby hadn't even noticed his friend's presence. It wasnt until The other man shook him violently That Toby snapped out of his own mind and back into reality,

"Toby, Dude, you need to stop meddling in the BBS Shit," Jay commented,

"What? Who said I was?"

"Cam. He told me you were talking to Kryoz again, and you only ever talk to Kryoz if somethings Happening," Jay Spoke blankly, Making it clear he didn't approve of Toby's Doings. Toby just shrugged, and turned away nervously. He could tell Jay wanted to continue Talking about it but His phone Bleeped, giving him a chance to shy away and Text back.

_Kryoz: Can I Tell Smiity? Me: Wut no!_

_Kryoz: Plz I trust him_

_Me: well I dont U knowing is already dangerous enoiugh!_

_Kryoz: Too bad I'm telling him cuz Im telling him_

_Me: I want to kill u_

_Kryoz: Most ppl do👌_

_Me: Don't u fuckin ok hand me_

_Kryoz: 👌👌👌👌🤔👌👌👌👌👌👌_

_Me: U fucking Maniac stop_

Toby turned his phone off and muted it, Hoping Kryoz wouldn't continue to text him.

**BBS POV**

There was a knock at his room followed by more knocks. Four short knocks, A break, then Two more short knocks. John.

"Come in," Smiity Called from his bed, and The door opened revealing John, Grinning ear to ear gleefully, "What's got you so happy?" John just nodded and closed the door behind him and went to sit next to Smiity. Smiity glanced his way, Careful of any move John was going to play but instead John spoke,

"I know who it was Smiit. I need to tell you but you can't tell anyone else. Especially Not Evan!" John's happy look Faded, And Smiity watched him, Confused. John Sat himself down on Smiity's Bed and leaned back against the wall lazily, "you have to Promise, Smiit. I just need to get it off my chest," Smiity nodded, and gave a thumbs up, not wanting the speak, "It was a Misfit and-"

"How do you know?" Smiity interrupted, Now Leaning back with John,

"I was getting to that..." John Mumbled before Answering, " I keep in touch with the Misfits and One of them Told me..." He paused, "He tol-"

"Yo, Wait, Hold up. You're in touch with the Misfits? Bro, you gotta get me their numbers! How'd you end up getting in contact with them?" John was cut off once again. He didn't bother finishing his sentence and went to answering Smiity,

" First, Yes. I am in touch with the Misfits. Second, No, I will not give you their numbers. Third, I Met Swagger and Fitz in an Alley way and we talked it out," Smiity Nodded,

"Thanks for telling me that! That's super cool, am I the only one to know?" John Glared At him expectantly, Which Clued Smiity in that maybe he was, Infact, the only one to know,

"So continue, Dude! I wanna hear it!" Smiity Encouraged,

"Yeah, Okay. It was Toby. Y'know, kinda Short, about your height,"

"Oh Fuck off, John! you're like an Inch taller than me," John raised an Eyebrow,

"More like an Inch shorter than me!" He corrected. Smiity gave John a Playful Punch to the Stomach to which He retaliated to with a Harmless, Light Slap to Smiity's Face. Their laughing However, was cut short by a knock on the Door. Just a normal knock, though,

"Uh, Smiit? John? Anthony's lookin' fer you two, might not wanna keep 'Em Waitin', yeah?" Said an Irish Accent, most likely being their friend and fellow Gang member, Nogla,

"Yeah, Quit Kissin' and Start sucking your Dicks if you Like each other So much!" A different Voice Cried from the Otherside, instantly recognizable as Lui. Of course Lui was with Nogla. John couldn't help but tell back,

"How's Bout you Two Start Kissing instead of Hugging if you like each other so much!" Smiity Snorted, clearly Amused. He heard a Loud Sigh from Beyond the door followed by a "Touché" from one of the Two Good friends. Both John and Smiity waited till they heard Nogla and Lui leave and they Got up to talk to Anthony. John got up First, and helped Smiity off his bed, Grabbing his hand and pulling him up. They walked down the hall and into Anthony and Craig's Shared room, knocking on the Door. Anthony Opened the door, giving the two a quick nod before taking a seat at his desk. Smiity and John sat themselves down on his Bed,

"I don't trust you two. Especially-" he pointed To John, "You, Johnathan," He sneered.


	5. (Un)Resolved Tension

**BBS POV**

"What?! what makes you suspicious of Me?" John cried, Clearly taken aback. Smiity gave John a Worried Look and Turned to Anthony,

"Yeah, what-What About us is Suspicious?" Smiity Questioned. Anthony diverted his gaze to Smiity,

"I don't Trust you cuz You're friends with this Traitor!" He Yelled, looking at John when saying Traitor, "And John is clearly Guilty of Something! I could hear it in his Voice when Evan was talking to us as a group, and I'll bet He was Scared as Shit when he was Questioned personally!" Anthony Paused and Looked At the two, "So Imma Question you two sons-A-Bitches and you're Gonna tell me which one of you fuckers it was!" Smiity Glanced to John, scared and Nervous,

"B-But! We Don't Know An-Anything! I thought it was Decided that A Cc M-Member infiltrated Us?!" Smiity stuttered. Anthony Shook his Head and Heavily Sighed, as if Disappointed,

"Maybe Evan and the Others think that, But I'm not a Fool!" Smiity Turned himself around and Leaned against John, Pointing to Him and John,

"Then Ask. It wasn't either of us," He now spoke Confidently

**SMPL POV**

The water was done boiling and Hank Poured the Hot water into the Cup of Instant noodles. He handed one To Sky, And Went to sit next to him when he was so rudely Interrupted by another. Jordan had Barged in through the front door, Sweating and Panting. He immediately ran upstairs without Saying a word and Came back down after two minutes, in completely different clothes,

"Hey Hank, Hey Sky. We better have another Cup o' Noodles in the Pantry, cuz I'm Starving," Hank Gave a look of disappointment to Jordan and Pointed to the Pantry,

"Yeah, Grab it yourself, Jardon. We just started eating," Jordan Huffed,

"Don't Fricking Call me Jardon!" Hank Snorted, nearly Blowing his noodles Around the Kitchen floor and Table,

"Dude, Why do you say Frick? Just say Fuck like the rest of us!" Hank Choked on His Food, Trying not to Laugh. Sky spoke up, Barely being able to be heard over Hank Dying,

"Yeah...Yeah! D-Don't be a Fuckin... Don't be a Fuckin Pussy, Jard-Jardo-Jardon!" He Heavily Stuttered, Trying to make his words out. Jordan just Ignored him and Grabbed Noodles, Pouring the Hot water into the Cup and Sitting next To the still dying Hank,

"Bro, you good?" He put his Hand on Hank's Shoulder, Genuinely Worried for his Older friend,

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, J-Just Got caught off guard with you saying Frick, Sorry!" He finished laughing and went back to His Noodles.

**Nawps Police POV**

The Phone Rang. Ian Picked it up and Answered, Confused, "Hello,This is Nawps City head Police Chief, what's the Problem?"

"Ian? It's Max. I got word There was an Encounter between the Misfits and The SMPL by Dareth Street," Ian sat up in his chair,

"Are they Still there?"

"I don't believe so. But I think a Misfit caught a Member in His territory, Because If I remember correctly, Dareth Street is a Border for them," Ian Leaned forward on his desk and wrote down some notes,putting the phone on speaker "I've already told Will. He sent in one of his Bots to check it out, and there was blood on the Ground, which means something did happen," Max Continued talking,

"Okay... I assume you told Michael then?" Ian Questioned, Re-reading his notes he took,

"Yeah, Michael sent in one of his drones aswell. Same feed as Will's Bot, Empty alleyway and Blood on the floor..." There was a small moment of silence, then Ian heard a Higher-Pitched male voice Shout,

"MAX! We found a bullet on the ground! Will is getting his Bot to pick it up and come back, This is great!" The voice recognizable as Michael's Yelled,

"Uhmm,yeah...Mr.Bot has the Bullet, so yeah. Uuuh, continue investigating with Droneman Michael," He heard Will Speak akwardly,

"Did you hear that, Ian?" Max Asked,

"Yep. They found A bullet and Mr.Bot is bringing it back," He Mentally Chuckled at the robots' names. Despite how long Ian had been working with Will and Michael, Their naming conventions never failed to make him laugh, if even a little bit, "Okay, Well I've got paper work to do, talk to you later,Max"

"Alright, cool. Bye," Max Hung up first. Ian put the phone back and Sighed. For how new the SMPL are, they sure caused a lot of trouble. If the Gangs weren't already a huge Problem in Nawps City, it was now with the addition of The SMPL.

**BBS POV**

Anthony Leaned forward, resting his head on his Hands, "oooh, you sound confident all of a sudden, Smiity! Then I question you first," he paused. Smiity Smirked and Spoke,

"Go on then,"

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Anthony Questioned,

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you? It was some Cc dude," Smiity Answered. Anthony nodded his head slowly,

"Alright,Fine. John, What do you know?" He gave in, Now turning my to John,

"Fuck off, Anthony. It wasn't me or Smiit, leave it alone. You're being a Paranoid little bitch boy," John Comment, Pushing Smiity off his shoulder and standing up," See ya, Bitch boy," he waved and left the Room. Smiity Sat up and Nodded,

"Okay cool. Bye, Anthony," he then stood up and left the room without Looking back. Anthony Mumbled curses under his breath and Stood up, Flopping onto his Bed. It was then when Craig Walked in, and Sat next to Anthony laying down,

"Anthony, You good? What happened?" Craig patted Let himself drop next to Anthony and lay next to him on the bed,

"I... I don't even know at this point. John was right, I'm being Paranoid. They wouldn't hurt Evan," Craig Turned over,

"It wasn't any of us,Alright? And you're not Paranoid, Just worried. It's okay to be worried, don't think about it too much, 'Kay?" Anthony Sighed and Silently agreed. Craig gave him a thumbs up before getting up And walking to his side of the Room and at his Desk, "well, I'll be At my Desk if you need me,"

**Solo Criminal POV**

Jacob(Alpharad) walked past Dareth street but he stopped in his tracks upon hearing What sounded like A drone buzzing. It caught his attention but he didn't want to Walk in the Alleyway alone, So he called up his Good friend Jo. In no less then Five minutes, Jo had arrived outside the Alleyway and Greeted Jacob,

"You wanna look at it now?" He nodded,

"Yeah. Thanks for coming,Jo" Jacob Thanked, Walking into the Alleyway with Jo following behind, "Now where's that noise coming from..." He muttered to himself. They made it a few a metres When Jacob Spotted A small Drone flying around. He also saw Blood stained on the ground, and a larger, Land-Locked Bot Rolling around back and forth. As soon as he and Jo took a Step forward and into the View of the Bot, A Quiet Beeping noise Began to ring,

"God!...Bless America!" Jacob Shouted, Recognizing the Bots as Police Bots. He grabbed Jo's Wrist and Pulled him away, Running In the Opposite Direction away from them. The Drone attempted to Follow them but Jo had picked up a Rock and Knocked it out of the sky, buying him and Jacob enough time to hide,

"That was too Close. Hey, Can you call up Fio? I need to ask her about something," Jacob pulled out his phone and dialled up his Wife, Fio and handed it to Jo,

"Hello,Fio, It's Jo,"

"Jo? What you need?" Fio Answered,

"We found some blood By Dareth street. Could you perchance identify What happened?"

"Oh, Sure. I'll be there as fast as I can. Were there any Police Bots or Drones?"

"Uh, Yeah. But What's the Difference?" Jo asked, Confused,

"Oh, well Drones ca-"

"Tangent Dear," Jacob Interrupted, Cutting her off,

"Right,Sorry. I'll be there in a few,"

"Thanks,"


	6. Reports

**Nawps police POV**

Max Held his Phone to his ear, talking to another worried citizen when he heard a Beeping noise begin to Sound,

"Hold on Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but I'm going to have to put you on hold," He placed the Phone down and stood up, Walking Across the room To Michael and Will. Michael was Cussing out a storm about his drone being hit out of the sky while Will had to calm him down, "Uh, Guys? What happened?" Max asked, Kneeling next Michael attempting to Calm him down with Will. Michael swatted Max away and Fell to the ground, Cursing,

"Some dumb Fuck Knocked Droneman outta the Air, the Goddamn Fucking Idiot!!" Will Sat next Michael, Trying to shush him,

"It was probably just some teens who thought it'd be funny To Hit a Police Drone," Will started,

"NO! You saw the Shitheads, One had a fucking Beard! Yes, I know Teens grow Beards too, but the Fuckers weren't Teens!" He retorted. Will tilted his head back an forth and helped Michael stand back up,

"Well, let's look on the bright side, We had one of their faces in the Database as a Criminal! You Programmed Facial recognition into Droneman, Remember?" Michael sighed and nodded his head,

"Yeah, okay... Who'd the program pair the face to?"

"Uuuhm... Hold on," Will turned his back to Michael to check one of their Computers and Looked back into the History, "it waaaaaaas...Alpharad!"

**Solo Criminal POV**

Fio ran up To her Husband, Jacob and gave him a quick hug before Turning to His friend -and by extension her own- and Took out her phone to type notes,

"Where's the Crime scene?" She asked in her unusually high-pitched voice. Jo Nodded and pointed to Dareth street without talking, "Are you Gonna talk at all,Jo?" Jacob Chuckled at Fio's Question and answered for Jo,

"Jo doesn't understand how this is Piss-Brain Easy, and now he's scared outta his tiny mind!"

"HEY! I'm just tryin' to look out for you,Man! What if The Drone or Bot Saw you your face! I'm worried for You!" Jo Snapped back, breaking his short-lived silence. Fio Put her hand on Jo's Shoulder and tried to reassure him,

"It's fine,Jo. Even I'm not worried about Jacob, and I've only been in this business a few Weeks. You've been in it more than a year, You don't need to be so paranoid!" Jo slapped her hand off his Shoulder and Shook his head violently,

"No, you don't get it! My face isn't known to the Police, But Jacob is Wanted! It's why he grew out his beard, remember?" Jo paused and was about to speak but was interrupted by Fio,

"Whatever. The Police don't know about me yet. Jo, point me in the right direction, then take yourself and Jacob home. I'll see you guys in a few Hours," She Said, Glaring at Jo with judgmental Eyes,

"My Wife!" Jacob Cried back to Fio, Running away from her and back to their house,

"Mai Waif!" She Shouted back, Giving a wave to Jacob Then Switching her attention towards Jo who was standing next to her, "So, it's was just down Dareth street, you said?" Jo nodded, confirming Fio's Question as true. She smiled and Waved to Jo, beginning to walk in the opposite direction as Jo chased after Jacob, calling his name.

**Misfits POV**

Swagger Took the Remote from Cam's side of the couch and turned the channel to a news station, Wanting to know if anything had been found out about his Little Shooting. Cam tried to grab it back, but Let Sawgger keep the remote After a quick 'Bitch' from the shorter man.

A Bearded man Was sat at a Desk on the TV. He had a laptop infront of him, and to his side was a very visible Mic Attached to a long Mic stand. The man had Various Props set on his Desk, including A Bucket of popcorn, a cup of Gfuel and a few other Miscellaneous items.

For a news source, it was pretty Janky, but It was the Best Nawps could afford since their Prime Minister Susan refused to spend the money on anything other than Funding trade Exports. It was why Nawps was so scuffed in every department. High crime rates, Slightly corrupt Police Force, Small population and a Non-Trustworthy News Source. Everything about the City just yelled 'Don't Move here'.

The man was already mid sentence when Swagger tuned in, "-p Nawps City? I am your Daily host, Daniel Keem, and this is An Hourly Crime Update!" The newscaster spoke with a worryingly enthusiastic Tone of voice considering the situation. He smiled into the camera and continued talking, "Earlier today, four bullet Shots were heard from an Alley way just off Dareth street. As of now, We do not have any info on the Situation. It is Suspected to have been an encounter between a Misfit and a Member. I would advise Anyone to avoid Dareth for awhile, as we could see a Rise of Gang activity in that Area." He held a deep breath in and huffed, "Next up, National news. the Scandal sweeping the Nation,"

Swagger turned off the TV not wanting to hear about Politics. Having to think about The Police was enough to get him Heated, let alone Politics. He leaned into Cam more and Turned the TV off, Falling asleep.

**Cc POV(bout time I bring em back)**

Fraser opened his Apartment to see A blanket messily Scattered in front the door and Some pillows nearby as well,

"James, buddy?" He whisper-yelled, Searching the Area for his roommate. He turned into the Bedroom where he saw James sitting on his bed, Sleeping like a rock. Fraser shook James awake, trying his best to be gentle. James stuttered awake and Yawned, rubbing his eyes free of Sleep,

"W-Whaddya want, Fraser?" Fraser Felt a layer of Worry disappear when James began to Wake up normally,

"Ah, nothing. Just wanted to let you know, Erling's Worried 'bout your condition." He smiled weakly. The bearded man Nodded, Squinting his eyes at Fraser,

"Why? What's he worried 'bout?"

"He thinks you're Becoming too Aggressive," Fraser answer quickly and blankly,

"Oh... Well, can I go back to sleep now?" Fraser nodded, looking out the Window to see the Sun was growing closer to the Horizon. soon it would be dark.


End file.
